


A Royal Collar and A Crown of Flowers

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I mean they're not like major characters, but they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: The official, all diplomats invited, wedding of Prince Sidon to his chosen consort.





	A Royal Collar and A Crown of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Text of the wedding was taken from the Tarrey Town wedding, and modified to suit a prince.

You hadn’t even known there was a jeweler in the Domain. Then again, who else kept the royal family’s jewelry in good repair, and handled the precious stones that went in and out in trade?

Even with that logic, it was still a bit of a shock to be seated before the jeweler, in preparation for your (second, more official) wedding. He palmed the netted pearl you wore around your neck, rubbing it between his fingers.

“Is this the token his highness gave you last time?”

You nodded. “Can it be part of the collar?”

“I’ll certainly see what I can do.” He told you. He tapped your chin to lift it up. “Hmm… you’ve got a strong pulse, and a rather tall and thin neck for a Hylian,” he took a tape measure from around his neck. “But it’s still thicker and shorter than a Zora’s.” He loosely wrapped the tape measure around the base of your neck, the edges resting on your clavicle. He lifted it away with a quiet “hmm” and jotted the measurement down. Then he measured from your collarbones halfway up your throat, turned, and wrote that number down.

There was a barely-comfortable silence as he worked; mostly his occasional humming was what kept you relaxed. He turned to you suddenly. “Do you have any metal sensitivities?”

“No, not that I know of,” you told him.

He gestured to his diagram, holding it up so you could see it a little better, “I’m thinking silver, like his highness’s. His is rather tarnished—not much you can do, really, water does that—but his will be polished up for the ceremony. You’ll match. It’ll be lovely.”

“I’m sure it will!” You smiled wide at the idea, you and Sidon in matching sparkly markers of royalty. You’d be happy with him without all of that, but the glitter was… well, it was nice. Was it so bad to like all the accoutrements of royalty? It was all unfamiliar to you, until recently. Someday, it would be less of a big deal, you were sure. You just hoped you never got so used to it that you…

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the jeweler laughing. “It’s such a shame his highness isn’t the _princess_ , or we’d have you kitted in silver and sapphires. That’d be beautiful. I haven’t even seen a sapphire collar in such a long time.”

“That would be nice,” you sighed, “I mean, I did give Sidon sapphires in my token for him. And rubies, too!”

“That’s cute. I can’t wait to see that when I polish his collar, then,” the jeweler said, smiling. He leaned back, playing a little with the netted pearl’s chain. “You’re free to go now. I’ll deliver the collars the day of the ceremony.”

You stood up then, smoothing your clothes and left, waving over your shoulder. You had another appointment for planning this big event. It was at the end of the week, and you were much more prepared and excited this time than you were last time—and of course this was saying something, because the elders had gotten you plenty prepared last time, and you’d been very, very excited, even during your episode of fear and hesitation the night before.

But this time, there was absolutely nothing to fear. Kapson knew what he was doing, firstly, and secondly, you and Sidon were already married. There was no changing that.

You knocked on the wall, announcing your arrival at your next appointment—outfit planning.

Last time, you’d been, in Sidon’s words, luminous. But it was just you, him, attendants, and the king. This time? It was the whole Domain watching, and diplomatic guests. You couldn’t just dress up. No. You had to be _resplendent._

The ones in charge of dressing you were the same as last time. They still liked the idea of a flower crown of lilies and lotuses, so they insisted that you do that again. You didn’t mind.

As for your clothes, they would be much more extravagant—silk, perhaps. Something shiny for sure. And definitely some lace somewhere. In addition, they told you they would weave your flower crown with bits of kelp as well this time, to thicken it, to give it an extra something. You told them that you placed your utmost trust in them, and you would see their final design when you were put into it.

As you left them, you sighed. There. You had planned everything you were responsible for. Now all there was, was waiting. And that you could do.

_

The night before your second wedding, and your official entrance into the royal family, you sat up with Sidon, dipping your feet into his resting pool as he sat between your legs, arms crossed and resting on your thighs as he gazed up into your eyes.

“So, my dearest, my darling, the pearl in my ocean and the moon in my sky—”

You giggled. “Sidon, stop.” You poked his ribs with a toe, making him laugh, too.

“All right, since you asked so nicely. Are you looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m much more confident this time.”

“That’s good to hear. You look more relaxed than you did last time.”

“Well, yeah, but _we’re_ in _our_ bedroom. This isn’t new and scary anymore. It’s… comfortable and familiar.” You wet a hand in the water and laid it on his cheek. “Tomorrow, I’ll be your spouse _and_ the royal consort, officially. It’s exciting in a relieving way.”

He smiled up at you, a soft and dreamy smile. “I’m so glad you feel that way, dearest.” He pushed up on his forearms to lift himself to your lips, and pressed a soft kiss to them. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sidon. And I can’t wait for the whole Domain to hear me say it, and see me prove it.”

_

You were still rubbing the sleep out of your eyes when you left your room to get dressed. Sidon sat up on the edge of your bed and waved to you. “See you soon, beloved.”

You returned the wave with a sleepy smile. “Yes, see you later.”

You were honestly gob-smacked by your marital outfit. “Your dressers,” as you’d been calling them, had outdone themselves. You were to be dressed in a gold silk top, with flowing white below, and ruby and sapphire buttons. It was, in short, incredible. All of it would shimmer and glint in the sun, when you went out there. _Resplendent._

You were afraid you would have to hold back tears as your dressers settled the floral crown atop your head. You looked in the mirror nearby, feeling very ready to present yourself to Kapson, the Zora populace, and the other guests. You nodded to your dressers, and they led you to the staircase before the throne room, in front of the goddess statue yet again.

Kapson waited there, and you could see a few familiar faces in the crowd—Link, Riju, the Rito elder whose name you couldn’t recall (you’d only met him once, after all)—and you looked to your right, into the throne room, to see King Dorephan smiling at you. You returned the smile and waved. He waved back, and then you turned away, to see Sidon on his way towards you, as fully decked out as you were. It was strange to see him without his collar, but he looked strikingly handsome, all dressed up.

Clearly, he’d thought the same about you. When he reached you, he took your hand and pulled you in close. “I didn’t know you could look more beautiful than you had on our first wedding day, or any other day before or since.” You blushed, and the two of you parted as Kapson called for silence from the chattering crowd.

He began. “As you’re well aware, we’ve come here today to join our prince with his beloved in matrimony.”

You and Sidon shared a knowing glance and a small smile, though luckily, your faces fell before Kapson turned to Sidon.

“Your Highness,” he said, “before the eyes of these guests and Her Grace the Goddess Hylia, do you take this Hylian to be your spouse, to have and to hold, in good times and bad?”

Sidon smiled sweetly, and with eyes full of love, he said, “I do.”

Kapson nodded and turned to you. “Y/n, before the eyes of these guests and Her Grace the Goddess Hylia, do you take His Highness Prince Sidon to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?”

You beamed. “Yes, I do.”

Kapson nodded again. “Wonderful. Please kneel for your collaring.” You and Sidon both knelt, helping each other to your knees and still holding hands once you were on the ground. The collars, almost blindingly shiny in the sun, were brought to Kapson, and he fastened Sidon’s around his neck first. The ruby and sapphire pendant you had given Sidon was now no longer a pendant, but fixed at the bottom of the V-shape in the collar’s center. It looked like it had always belonged there, truthfully, as though its addition had completed his collar.

Yours was next. You shut your eyes as the collar was brought around your neck, holding your breath as it was clasped in front. The netted pearl swung from the bottom of the V-shape at the center. You were so glad the jeweler had found a way to work it in, and keep it as a pendant. You opened your eyes, finally, as Kapson said to those gathered, “Now, dear guests, join me in hailing the new royal couple!”

As you and Sidon rose from your position, an absolute roar went through the crowd, whistles and shouts of joy punctuating it. Confetti fell from somewhere, and finally you let yourself release a few tears, still beaming. Sidon wiped the tears away with his thumb, then pulled you close to him.

“Shall we go for it?”

“For what?”

At that, he scooped you up, one arm under your knees, until he had a hold of you bridal-style. _How fitting,_ you thought. Before you could say anything, he had caught your lips in a kiss. _Ah_ , you realized, relaxing into it, lifting one hand to his cheek and wrapping the other arm around his neck. _Yes, that._

He let you back to the ground, and you grinned up at him, as the crowd still cheered. “They must really like us, huh?”

“Everybody loves a beautiful couple. And the party that’s about to begin must have something to do with their enthusiasm.” Sidon remarked, laughing as he threaded his fingers with yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I like weddingsssssssss (can you tell?)


End file.
